Flight
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: They’re flying freely. They look so peaceful. I wish I could be like that. Just to leave everything behind – everything that’s ever bothered me. Birds are the envy of people like me. People like me...and people like...him. NejiTen Oneshot Tenten POV


_**Flight**_

_A NejiTen Oneshot_

**A/N:** I'd just like you all to know I finally got the time to write a new fic... The thing is that this was also my history project. Lol. When the paper for the project said, "...write a poem or short story..." I was like, "OMFG. SHORT STORY. _**DISGUISED NEJITEN**_. HELL YES." And well...now you guys have this. I know it's really short and all, but I thought the idea was cute. Keep in mind that this was also a school project, so it's nowhere near as long as several of my other fics, and the characters' names won't be used. What would my history teacher think if she saw _Naruto_ characters in my project? O.o Thank you!! -Kyo (May contain OOCness...but hey, it's kinda AU-ish...I think...Maybe? -doesn't know herself- Tenten half took on Neji's personality...I think. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!! -weeps-)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_. Although I do own the history project part of this. I mean, I didn't even use their names. Who's to say that these characters are from Naruto? Jk.

* * *

(**Tenten POV**)

_I looked down from above, admiring the beautiful sea below me. The sunlight reflected off of its surface, creating a sparkling gleam. I smiled. I'm flying. I'm flying above the world, above my worries, and above my confinement. It was relaxing, being able to have no worries. Life was simple and… The light is getting really bright. I think I'm starting to go blind…maybe I should stop staring at the reflection across the water. I rubbed my eyes. I suddenly feel tired… I'm falling…I'm falling into the – _

"Ah!!" I cried, jolting awake from my dream. I sighed and groaned as I let my head fall back against the tree. "What a night…" Once again, I'd fallen asleep for the night in a tree. It was on a hill that overlooked the beach.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched, taking care not to fall off the tree branch I was sitting on. I yawned and readjusted my position on the branch. My shoulder leaned on the trunk, and my body faced the ocean. The bark was a bit rough, but it doesn't bother me. I stared at a bright white line that was taking slowly taking over the area where sea met sky – the horizon.

_The sunrise._

I watched it slowly, making sure that I didn't blind myself by looking directly at the sun. I instead chose to look at the water. The waves were abnormally calm today… They were barely audible. The sky was a dark shade of blue, maybe even black. It was slowly changing, though – a light shade of pink, orange, and finally a pale blue. It was nice to see. A light breeze shook a few leaves from the tree.

_**Tweet, tweet.**_

I smiled to myself as I redirected my attention to the trees across from me. A bird nest was stuck in between a thick branch and the trunk of the tree. I straightened my back and carefully leaned backwards in an attempt to get a better view of what was inside it. I was greeted by the sight of two birds. One gray, the other brown.

_How cute. _

I observed carefully as they took off. A flap or two of their wings, and they were airborne. They flew around the area in circles. I watched them fly, and I smiled – both in contentment and envy. I envied their freedom. I envied their ability to fly in the air and become free of everything.

"**Hey**," a voice called, "What're you doing up there?"

I jumped in my seat, nearly falling out. A rush of blood went through my body as I suddenly became warm. I recognized that voice. It belongs to_ him_. I took a deep breath.

_He got me again._

"Nothing," I replied. "Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Birds," I grinned. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for you…" he sighed. "Out of all the things you can think of…Why birds?"

"Well…" I turned around, facing him. "Birds…I envy their freedom. It's odd, but I do."

"How so?"

"Look at those two birds," I lifted my left shoulder, motioning for him to look beyond me. "They're flying freely. They look so peaceful. I wish I could be like that. Just to leave everything behind – everything that's ever bothered me. Don't you wish you could do that?"

"I think everyone does," he paused. "…Including me."

"The thing is…it'll never happen."

"What do you mean?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. "It's not like you to give up so easily."

"Look," I said, jumping off the branch. I landed soundly on my feet in a matter of seconds. "See how I'm already on the ground? I was up in that tree less than a second ago. It's the force of gravity. But look at them…" I motioned to the birds again. "They've been flying this whole time… They can escape it. They can escape anything when they're flying…"

"They're different." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I didn't move. "They'll eventually come down, too. It's not like they'll fly forever…"

"Can't you let me dream?" I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and sighed. "Do you think I'll ever fly?"

"You're an angel." He tightened his grip. "Angels have wings…don't they?"

**End**


End file.
